ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Revival of the Ten Commandments!
Revival of the Ten Commandments! is 5th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on November 10, 2001 and the English version on July 3, 2004. Galein Musica begins reforging the Ten Commandments, while the Silver Rhythm Gang's leader Musica goes to rescue Elie by himself. But Musica is still no match against Lance and his beast illusions. Can the blacksmith Musica fix Haru's sword and save Elie in time? Summary Over at Galein's forge, Galein is creating a new sturdier core for the Ten Commandments sword. Worried for Elie's safety, Haru impatiently rushes Galein but Galein says that completion cannot be rushed if he needs a better sword to defeat Lance. Galein tells Haru to trust him and that they will make it in time. When Galein tells Haru that the flame can be used for both good and evil, Haru's mind drifts into a flashback when he finds out his town has been destroyed by Demon Card. Haru finds his father's old friend, Gemma, who explains to Haru that his father did not abandon his family he tells him that he was searching for the Rave Stones 15 years ago in order to destroy Demon Card. Haru then asks his sister if what Gemma said is true, Unfortunately, Cattleya Glory already knew this fact but kept it hidden from Haru. Elsewhere with only a half-hour left, Musica decides to storm into Lance's Headquarters first, believing the old geezer cannot finish in time. He easily makes defeats some of Lance's guards as warm up. Inside Lance's room, Lance is watching the time till he can kill Elie, Elie confronts Lance and tells him that Haru won't be defeated so easily, which manages to excite Lance even more. Then Musica enters the room having defeated all of the guards, and demands Lance for Elie's release. Bis then walks in and instantaneously recognized Musica. Lance tells him to get rid of Musica, Bis gets ready to fight with his Cranky weapon. But Musica easily evades all of Bis's attacks the more Bis gets provoked as time passes. This gets Lance bored and slashes Bis, angering Musica that Lance is even heartless to his own comrades. Back at Galein's forge, Galein confesses to Haru of what happened 15 years ago as Galein was responsible for forging Lance's Beast Sword who used it to slaughter the Musica family. Since then, Galein reduced to himself as a stinking drunk while filled with deep regrets, and was about to regret again before another innocent is slain by his own creation. Galein completes the finishing touches and hands Haru his sword back. Before Haru leaves, Galein begs Haru to destroy Lance's sword and be freed of the curse wrought upon himself. Musica begins to battle Lance only to be overpowered once again. Once Musica stands back up, the 2-hour time limit is up and Lance heads towards Elie ready to kill her. However, Haru comes crashing down and blocks Lance's attack saving Elie in the nick of time. Haru takes over Musica's place to keep his promise to old man Galein. Haru and Lance clash with Haru gaining the upperhand due to Galein informing Haru of the Beast Sword's weakness to counter the illusions. However, Lance another ace up his sleeve as he reveals his Dark Bring. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica vs. Bis (Started and Concluded) *Hamrio Musica vs. Lance: Rematch (Started and Concluded) *Haru Glory vs. Lance (Started) Weapons and Abilities Used Weapons used *Cranky *Beast Sword *Ten Commandments Dark Brings used *Real Moment Techniques used *None Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Items used *None Manga & Anime Differences *When Lance slices Bis, the blood is censored white in the anime. **Bis's fate remains unknown in the anime but shown to be alive in the manga. Trivia *This episode marks the end of manga volume 2 Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Lance arc